In Too Deep
by xoxDenixox
Summary: Itex was challenging, and Mr. Chu was just about as hard as it gets. So when they join together to destroy the one thing they both hate most, Maximum Ride, can the flock keep it together or is this the end? Fax, Eggy, slight ooc. T for possible language.
1. Author Note

***Author Note

Ok everybody! So this is my first fanfic! Pretty much its about the remains of Itex teaming up with Mr. Chu to try and destroy the flock once and for all. I'm hoping to get a minimum of 50 chapters, hopefully more, possibly less, depends on whether my imagination decides to work with or against me! ;) It may be slightly ooc but I'm going to try to keep it as in character as the plot allows. And so, on that topic, even though I'm not a major fan of it and I'm definitely not the greatest at writing romance, I will try my best. So there will be Fax (in character Fax, this means no sex, sorry people, but I'm deeply against under-aged sex, so you won't find any sex in any of my fanfics, sorry!), and I'll try to have some Eggy, depending on how much I decided to incorporate Ella and Dr. Martinez into the plot. I should have at least the prologue and first chapter posted this weekend, hopefully more. Please review/comment so that I know how many readers I'm getting and whether or not its worth continuing the story, and also feel free to let me know through reviewing/commenting/private messaging (depending on whether your on Max-Dan-Wiz or FanFiction) me on what you want to see in the story, tips and criticism are always excepted! =) But not flaming, I do not like flamers. -.- My Max-Dan-Wiz username Deni, My fanfiction username is xoxDenixox. Neither should be updated faster than the other. So please read my story, I'll try to get some action going pretty early and I really hope you enjoy! =D Remember: REVIEW! ~Deni


	2. Prologue

**In Too Deep**

**By: Deni**

Prologue

(Third Person POV)

The Director paced in silence. She looked around the office, taking in its plain white walls and plain white tile floor. She sighed sitting down at her desk and resting her head in her hands. She was in a tough position. Itex had slowly been reforming and rebuilding its strength since the defeat in Germany and they would soon be ready to commence with the By-Half Plan. There was just one problem standing in their way. One thing that kept them from acting now. The flock. Or more importantly, Maximum Ride.

Maximum was the leader of the flock, a group of avian hybrids; 98% human and 2% birds. They had been created in one of the branches of Itex, the School, but had escaped after 10 years in captivity. No one thought much of their escape and figured they could be easily recaptured. Now they were learning how wrong they were, and discovering just how big a problem the flock was becoming. They had been the ones to nearly destroy Itex back in Germany, and to Itex's advantage, they seemed unaware that Itex was reforming and becoming stronger.

Being the Director, it was up to her to make sure that nothing stood in the way of the commencing of the By-Half Plan. She knew she had underestimated the Flock's strength back in Germany, but she would not underestimate them this time. She would take the full measure to make sure that they were exterminated for good, and that they could never pose as a threat ever again. All she had to do was come up with an idea, a plan to get rid of the Flock, or more so, to get rid of Max.

The Director knew if she could only get rid of Max, that the Flock would no longer be a worry. They would hand themselves over willingly or be recaptured with ease. But Max, she was a whole different level of challenging. If Itex could just get their hands on her, all of their problems would just go away. She sighed again, she couldn't even begin to think of how to capture Maximum Ride. She knew all they had to do was capture just one of the Flock members and hold them hostage, and Max would hand herself over in trade without hesitating. But she also knew that with Itex just now reforming, that they weren't quite at full strength again. To take on the Flock, they had to be above full strength, not below.

She looked down at the newspaper she had seen earlier that week. Picking it up, she reread the headline "Flock exposes illegal pollution schemes". The article had talked about how Max and her pathetic flock had managed to reveal that Mr. Chu's company was releasing toxic waste into the ocean, which was mutating the creatures that lived in it. It also talked about how Dr. Martinez, Max's mother had been rescued and was recovering. The Director had to admit, she had been pleased to hear that Mr. Chu had gotten his hands on Max's beloved mother and the founder of the CSM (Coalition to Stop the Madness). She knew how much it had hurt Max and the rest of the Flock to have Max's mother captured because of her involvement with the CSM and Flock. So seeing the news that she was recovering, the Director felt a small rage burning inside of her. She wanted to see Maximum hurt, not basking in glory after another successful mission.

The Director growled quietly and threw the paper back on the desk, before standing up and pacing again. A plan. A simple plan. That was all she needed to get rid of the Flock and become the ruler of the world. She thought about Mr. Chu. She had heard much about him through discussions with other major leaders, and he was very well known. He made her own company look like child's play. She felt a grin slowly forming on her face. She had an idea. She knew that the Flock was now an enemy of Mr. Chu's after the little stunt they had pulled last week. So obviously, if he had an evil bone in his body, which he did, then he would want revenge. If she could get his forces to unite with hers, together, they would be an unstoppable team.

She glanced down at the paper and frowned momentarily. She saw the line in the paper, "Goes to trial next week for sentencing and is currently awaiting it in prison within the secure boundaries of the Hawaii Naval Base." She shook her head as the frown slowly started to come back, this was just a minor set back, and she knew if she could help Mr. Chu, he would more likely want to help her in return. Not that he wouldn't want to help out now. She called for her assistant and walked quickly out the door. She had plans to make, big plans. Plans for the jailbreak that was about to occur, that would soon allow for Itex to begin commencing the By-Half Plan, and destroying the Flock, once and for all.


	3. Just a Dream?

**Chapter 1**

Max POV

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, the heat of battle was giving me an adrenaline rush. I looked around at the battle, which had been going on for about 10 minutes now. It seemed like for every eraser we beat, another two appeared in its place. What had seemed like it would be an easily won skirmish was now looking more like an all out fight, and our odds of winning currently weren't looking so good.

A quick glance around the sky revealed that Fang was taking on about 5 erasers, who had surrounded him. Nudge appeared to be taking on about 3. _Her fighting is getting a lot better! _I thought proudly as I watched her kick one of the Erasers in the gut causing it to drop out of the sky, and I couldn't help but smile. A second glance showed that Iggy and Gazzy were up above us dropping bombs on some of the erasers, but even then they were only taking out 3 or 4 erasers at a time, and as shocking as it is, there bomb supply wasn't endless. Angel was controlling 4 at a time with her mind and telling them to fall out of the sky, but even she had a few scratches on her face and arms.

I was brought back into the fight as I felt a hairy fist collide with the side of my head. My vision blurred for a brief moment, but I shook it off and readied my fists. The eraser flew at me and I did a round house kick to its chest knocking it down a couple feet. Another eraser flew up behind me gripping me in a headlock. I elbowed him in the gut and swung my fist around to punch the third eraser who was trying to sneak up on me. I smiled as I heard a satisfying crunch and watched as his nose began to bleed. He swore loudly before turning and raking his claws down my cheek. I hissed and tried to kick him in the side of the head only to have him grab my leg. I squirmed and struggled trying to get my foot loose, but this batch of erasers was a whole lot stronger than the last. He grinned evilly before snapping my shin in half.

I screamed in a mixture of pain, shock and anger before shoving him and getting my foot loose. I hissed as I look down to see how bad the break appeared to be. _Pain is only a message. _I told myself, biting my lip to hold back another scream. _Well this is one intense message!_ I thought as another wave a pain shot up my leg.

I took a second glance around. It seemed as if there were even more erasers now than a couple minutes ago. I began to feel worried, the fights we took part in usually weren't this long. Most of them were quick and either easily won, or we were captured quickly. I knew I couldn't go on much longer, I was already panting and probably looked like a bloody mess. With this in mind, I couldn't even imagine how much longer the younger ones could hold out. I did a 360, looking for some sort of gap in the fighting for us to make an escape, but I couldn't find any. They had us surrounded. I held back a frustrated scream which, once again, was reminding me why my life was so stressful.

I turned around, hearing one of the erasers scream to find that he had been trying to sneak up on me. Thank God I had Fang! He had apparently had a pause in the action where he had been and had spotted the eraser sneaking up on me. He was now happily beating the crap out of the eraser. I sighed and turned around, looking for an eraser to attack when I heard a quiet click. I looked to my left to see an eraser smiling what might just possibly be the most evil smile I have ever had the displeasure to see. That's when I noticed the gun he had in his paw, and it was pointing straight at me. He pulled the trigger and I couldn't stop myself from screaming. The bullet was coming straight at my chest.

And that's when I woke up.


	4. A Long Day

**Chapter 2**

Max POV

I woke up gasping. I took a deep breath as I realized that I wasn't dead, and looked around to see where I was. Then everything came back to me. I was in the room I was sharing with Ella, Nudge, and Angel at my mom's house. I looked around, hoping I hadn't woken anyone else up. Everyone appeared to still be asleep fortunately. Ella was in her bed, snoring quite loudly I might add. Nudge was all tangled up in a mess of sheets which had been laid on the floor by Ella's bed, and Angel was curled up in one of those neat circle chairs with Total curled up on her lap and Celeste gripped tightly in her arms. I was sleeping with a comforter and pillow in the corner across from Ella's bed and _Oh. Ew! Gross! Ugh. _I thought as I realized that I had been sweating in my sleep. I sighed and laid back down. This was the third time I had this dream this week, and every time I woke up feeling as if I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. I blinked to try to help my eyes adjust better to the light that shining through the window. The clock read 7 AM, meaning the rest the Flock would be up soon. Groaning, I forced myself up out of my makeshift bed and headed for the door.

It had been 2 weeks since the incident with Mr. Chu in Hawaii, and The Flock and I had been more than happy to finally be able to stay somewhere other than a submarine. Plus, with my mom still recovering after that jerk grumpy Asian man took her captive, we were more than happy to come stay with her here in Arizona to help out around the house. Like I said, The girls and I (with the exception of Total being a male) were staying in Ella's room with her. The guys were sleeping in the guest room down the hall. She was pretty much her normal self again, but we didn't have anywhere else to go, so we were staying with her awhile longer; or until someone decided to show up and make our lives harder, then we would go back to life on the run. I shuddered. I hated thinking about having to be on the run again, not that it was all that bad, I just knew the younger ones would hate leaving. Goodbyes were always the hard part.

_Don't think about that now Max! It's too early! Start the day on a more positive note. _I told myself trying to look like I was in a good mood. I took a deep breath and that's when I remembered, I was soaked in sweat. Ugh. There was no way I could go downstairs smelling like this! Not unless I wanted to listen to Iggy going _Wow Max! Trying out a new scent? _and _I guess it never was Gazzy all those times!_ all morning. And I do mean ALL morning. Or if I wanted to listen to Gazzy singing some sort of gross song about smelling bad. It seemed like he had a song for every gross matter in life. Remember the Constipation song? Well I sure do. And unfortunately, so does Gazzy! Plus, Fang would know something was wrong. He always seemed too, and I SO did not want to tell him about my horrific dream. I hadn't told him about it so far, and I didn't plan to. I had dreams about fights all the time, I'm sure this one wasn't any different. Or was it? I mean... we haven't fought erasers in along LONG time... _No! Stop! Bad Max!_ I scolded myself. There was no need to worry over nothing.

I grabbed my clothes out of my bag and stepped into Ella's bathroom, closing the door gently behind me. I reached up and turned the shower on cold to help wake me up. I didn't want to take a long one, just enough that I didn't smell like a hog all day. Stepping out a dried off and put on my jeans and t-shirt, the usual, and made my way into the hallway. I quick check revealed that the guys were still sleeping. I had to fight to hold back a laugh attack as I noticed that Iggy had some how managed to roll off of the bed (where he had been sleeping) and onto the floor where Gazzy and Fang were sleeping with sheets and pillows. He was now curled up in a ball next to Gazzy, who was laying on his back with his arm thrown across Iggy's back. I snickered quietly. _Aw! How cute! If I only I had a camera. I will never let them live this down! _I thought smiling as I closed the door and headed down the stairs.

I turned the kitchen light on as I walked in. I guess my mom was still asleep too, making me the first one up, as usual. Instead of causing a riot by attempting to cook something, I figured it best if I just got cereal until mom or Iggy got up and made something. I grabbed the box of cheerios and poured some milk. I sat down to eat it, enjoying the silence that would end as soon as Nudge got up. I swear, if she had an off button, my life would be slightly more enjoyable. I love her so much, but she just talks way too much. I ate a spoonful of cereal just as I heard someone else enter the kitchen.

"Good morning Max." Fang said as he walked into the kitchen and sat down across from me.

"Mornin" I said through a spoonful of cereal. Fang smirked.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Fang asked casually. Ugh. I was hoping to avoid this question, seeing as I was still attempting to avoid any discussion of my dream. I just shrugged.

"I suppose so." I lied, shoving another spoonful into my mouth. I hoped he would believe me. But of course, this is Fang we're talking about, so he didn't.

He narrowed his eyes at me as if to say _Don't you dare try to lie to me. _"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." I said sarcastically. I could tell he was still unsure, so I quickly changed the subject. "So are you going to get yourself some breakfast or what?" I said teasingly. He grinned and shrugged.

"Why would I bother getting my own breakfast when I could just take yours?" He said grabbing my bowl and spoon.

"FANG!" I yelled jumping out of my chair and trying to grab my bowl. He dodged me and ran to the other side of the kitchen and took a sip out of the bowl, not using the spoon I might add.

"Oh ew. I don't want it now." I said playfully. That wasn't true, after eating desert rat during hard times I could care less, but I wasn't in the mood to try and tackle him for it. He chuckled and sat back down in his chair, eating my cereal. I sighed and walked over to the cabinet to get another bowl. _This is going to be a long day. _


	5. Proposition

**Chapter 3**

Third Person (POV)

"What exactly, might I ask, is this… agreement you are offering me?" Mr. Chu asked casually, narrowing his eyes at Dr… _What did she say her name was? Oh that's right. _Dr. Marian Janssen. He wasn't so sure if he could her trust her or not.

The Director turned to assure that they could not be overheard, and then returned her gaze to Mr. Chu. She had taken the soonest flight to Hawaii that she could, and, using a fake name of course, had requested to attend visiting hours. Apparently the Hawaii Naval Base was very tight with security when it came to letting visitors in. They appeared even tighter about letting visitors see Mr. Chu. She couldn't help but admire the fact that he was taken as such an enormous threat. _Stay professional!_ She reminded herself. She took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. A good first impression was key for the plan to succeed. "I'm not sure it's best if I discuss it with you here." She said, lowering her voice.

She couldn't help but glare at him as he chuckled quietly, and then leaned forward more seriously. "So let me get this straight, you want to help me get out of here so that in return I will help you to reach a goal that I am not allowed to be informed of before the escape?" He asked feeling humored. Was she really so stupid as to trust him so easily?

She chuckled in return and leaned forward, so that they were only separated by the glass wall attached to the desks they were sitting at. There was only a small hole towards the bottom so that they could hear each other. "Well…" she started in the same humorous tone, "You don't exactly appear to have another way out."

Mr. Chu raised an eyebrow, "Touché" He said with a nod. "But how are you to know that I don't already have another way out?"

The Director shrugged. "I don't." She stated simply, holding back a smile as she watched Mr. Chu adjust his glasses in shock to what she had just admitted. _He's right where I want him. _She told herself convincingly. She cleared her throat before continuing, "I don't know whether you have another way out or not, for all I know you could have a ride waiting outside this very moment, just waiting to blow this place up. But what I DO know," She paused for emphasis before raising her gaze to meet his, "is that we both want the same thing."

Mr. Chu cocked his head to the side, leaning forward once more. "And what exactly might that be?"

She smiled, glancing back as a guard walked passed. She leaned in and lowering her voice said "The Flock out of the way once and for all." She clasped her hands together, holding back the rising anxiety that loomed in her, praying that he would take the bait.

She swallowed a cheerful shriek that rose inside her as Mr. Chu's shocked expression changed to one of deep thought, and then into a smile.

_The Flock gone for good. _He pondered this for a moment. Yes, they had been an awful distraction before. For that matter they were the exact reason he was even in this position. He looked back at Dr. Janssen and smiled. The Flock couldn't be impossible to get rid of, a challenge more or less, but not impossible. He could feel his smile growing and fought to not give himself away. _It could even be…_ what's the word he was looking for? _Fun…_ He thought, a sort of excitement rising in him. _Yes, it would be fun. No more Flock hanging around messing up my plans, no more worrying about when they would pop up and where they were. No more Maximum Ride. _He groaned at the thought of her. _Yes, it would definitely be nice to 'do away' with her. _

"So what exactly is your price?" He asked meeting Dr. Janssen's gaze and watching as her smile grew bigger.

She swallowed her excitement and looked at him serious, shrugging, "No price." He looked at her questioningly and she shook her head. "No price at all. You can rely on me to get you out of here, and all you have to do in return is help my company to take down that nuisance of a flock." She said the last part with disgust evident in her voice.

"And how do you plan to go about doing this?" He asked, still slightly unsure.

The Director looked around. "Again, I don't feel this is the best place to discuss anything definite, but we can, we _will, _do it." She said forcefully.

"And you trust me to just…" He thought for a moment, considering all the loop holes which appeared scarce. "walk out of here and head straight to your company's headquarters willingly? "

The Director nodded once more, and Mr. Chu laughed. "Why?"

She smirked. He indeed was a very intelligent man to question her so deeply. "Because I know how badly you want the flock out of the way and how soon you would like them to be gone."

Mr. Chu nodded. "Well, if you can guarantee me that you can in fact get rid of the flock…"

"Which I can." She added encouragingly. _Please don't back out now. _She thought, holding back her frustration.

"…then you can trust me lend you all the help you need to rid the planet of those winged-annoyances." He said, grinning evilly.

She nodded, pleased with herself for getting him to agree so easily. "I'll expect you at my office no later than Wednesday." It was Monday, so that should be plenty of time for him to catch a flight back to the newly relocated headquarters in Baltimore, Maryland. "I'll have a flight arranged for you as soon as possible."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small piece of paper, sliding inconspicuously though the class hole.

Mr. Chu picked it up and slid his chair back, so that he could hide the paper under the desk while reading it. Unfolding it, he read the words carefully: _2 AM tonight. Be ready. _He looked up at her graciously as he crumpled up the paper.

"That's all you need to know really." She said checking the time from the clock hanging above the door; she needed to be leaving if she wanted to be on time for her flight back. "My assistant's name is Dr. Thomas Stuart." She said sliding her chair back and rising to her feet, "You'll know him when you see him."

Mr. Chu stood also. "I hope you are aware that I will have to bring my assistant with me." He pointed out.

The Director nodded. "What did you say her name is again?"

"Dr. Brigid Dwyer." He said with a slight smile.

The Director nodded once more. "A flight will be arranged for her too." As she turned to walk away, Mr. Chu called her back quickly. She turned to him, tapping her foot impatiently.

"One last thing." He asked suspiciously. "Who exactly IS your company?"

The Director smiled, she knew he would ask. "Itex." She said quietly as she turned to leave. She had no time to wait for his reaction, but she could tell as she closed the heavy metal door to the visiting area, that he was grinning evilly.


End file.
